Admitting
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: "I want to tell him that he is the reason why I am alive, why I continue to strive, but he'll never love someone like me." Benkei writes his feelings down, but Kyouya returns home injured, and it leads to a confession like no other. Benkei/Kyouya


I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade/Beyblade: Metal Fusion

Admitting

_It is hard admitting it. I thought I only loved his power, but it looks like I was wrong. Every tiny detail about him, I just adore. His tiny fang that protrudes ever so slightly from his lip, gently caressing his lower one, and his wild, long hair, and those blazing eyes filled with confidence and arrogance, but what I love most about him is his smile. There were rare moments when he genuinely smiled at me, pouring into me that lustrous, magnificent power I fell in love with._

_His name is Kyouya Tategami. I loved him. No, not loved. I love him. Even to this day, this moment, this very second as I type down these words. I will always love him. If he turns into a demon or some dark, ugly creature, I will still love him because he is my Kyouya-san._

_I remember when we met underneath that railroad. How he mocked me for appearing like a "cow", and I nearly punched him in the face for his taunting rudeness. Yet, when we battled, his power blew me away. It was like I was the one getting trapped in the tornado. To this day, I still am. I'm ensnared in a tornado of confusion and haunting visions of Kyouya. No matter what, I can't get him out of my head. He's always there. It doesn't matter what I do because he'll always be in everything I see._

_Sometimes, I hate myself for falling in love with him. I mean, look at me! I'm overweight, ugly, everything Kyouya hates! He would never love me back, and as the fact hits me, I feel like crying, but I hold back my tears. I will not cry because that is weakness to Kyouya. I want to be strong for him, for my best friend and hero. I wish to be strong like him, and he encourages me in his own special way. Sure, to several people, Kyouya acts cold and sometimes malicious in terms of battling like when he nearly killed me, but there is an underlying softness. In fact, when Kyouya was defeated by Ginga Hagane the first time, I recall seeing his eyes wet. I was so tempted to ask if he was crying, but another Face Hunter questioned it before me. Thank God I didn't since that poor sucker got a fist straight to his jaw and was booted out of the gang._

_Kyouya is always there for me. Even when we first met, Kyouya allowed me to follow him to learn. It was like I was his forever loyal apprentice, and he was my powerful master. When battling Hyouma, he shouted advice to me when Kenta Yumiya and Madoka Amano were useless. He stuck around me when I lost to Tsubasa Ootori during that huge battle where we met Ryuutarou Fukami. He was there for me when I defeated Tobio Oike at Battle Bladers, and he urged me to get stronger when I lost to him. Even when I was losing to Kyouya, he snapped at me to not run away. He is my angel, my savior from Heaven that shines a light down on me everyday._

_I want to tell him how I feel, but I know he will reject me. Kyouya does not have time for love. He and Leone need to get stronger in order to be the best. A "love interest" like me will only drag him down, tie him to a stake that will ship him off to his grave. One time, I asked Kyouya if he ever fell in love when it was just us two, no Face Hunters or anything. He scrunched up his face and stared at me in disgust, saying that he had no interest in girls. I was so tempted to ask if he was gay, but he immediately added that he was not into guys._

_There are moments when I just want to hug him and exclaim how I feel. Yet, he pushes me away like I am just some annoying fan-girl wanting an autograph. It's like he doesn't even care on the outside, but internally, he cares, I hope. Even when I am worried and want to embrace to expose how concerned I am over his whereabouts, he'll slam his hand into my cheek and push me to arms-length. The only time I managed to hug him was when he was severely injured by that bastard Daidouji. I healed his wounds with Madoka's help, hugging him the moment he woke up. Surprisingly enough, he…he hugged me back. I was the happiest boy alive when his hands touched my arms uncertainly, clearly shocked at my action since it was the first time I ran to hug him. I was just so relieved that he was not dead! If Kyouya died-_

"Benkei."

I wince, surprised by the sudden intrusive voice, fingers freezing on the keys as I quickly save my writing. The steel, cool voice, still bellowing with authority alerts me to Kyouya's presence. As I turn, I ask, "What is it, Kyo…Oh, my God."

Kyouya grips his chest, blood pouring out from a massive, circular wound. I freeze, mouth a large gape. Before Kyouya falls onto my bed, I snatch his shoulders, lying him down. I remove his ripped trench coat and shirt, gazing at his bloody, soft muscles. The urge to caress them is high, but I manage to contain myself as he cries out softly. Immediately, I dig inside of my room closet, finding my first aid kit that I borrowed from Madoka.

"Kyouya-san, what happened?" I blurt, unlocking the metal case as he pants.

"It was…it was a…" he groans, eyes barely open.

"What was that? Wait, don't talk! You shouldn't talk!" I cry, bringing out a large package of fist-sized swabs and dabbed some hydrogen peroxide on one from a small bottle in my kit. During my time with Madoka, she gave me basic, standard medical training. I can close up a deep cut, such as the one Kyouya has.

"Benkei…you need to…"

I shush him effectively, placing my hand to his forehead. Hearing him cry out weakly only affects my concentration. "Tell me after I do this! This'll sting, but just try to take it, okay, Kyouya-san?"

With the warning in place, I press the swab onto his gash. He screams in abrupt agony before slapping his hand over his mouth, quelling his pained cries. I hate seeing him like this, knowing that I could have prevented his injury. He said he was going to train, so how did he hurt himself? I want to cry, seeing small tears prop up in the corners of his eyes. I continue to urge him to take it, to ignore the pain, and it seems to be working as Kyouya weakly nods. I bring the swab back, finding it doused in his blood.

"I'll have to do it again," I mutter, bringing out a second swab.

I notice Kyouya gaze around my room, staring at my white walls, computer and Dark Bull who lies on my table. I had little possessions, but many photographs of all of my friends, but mostly Kyouya. I follow his gaze as I damp the swab with the hydrogen peroxide. He is staring at the picture of him and me by a riverside. I had my arm around him, and he was wincing, but there was a tiny hint of a smirk on his face.

"I-I ruined that photo…" he wearily murmurs.

For a moment, I cannot believe that he is commenting on a photo from a year or two when he is nearly dying. Well, that is Kyouya for you, always trying to look for something else to concentrate to ignore his pain. I bite my lower lip, offering a quiet smile and agree. I warn him to brace himself for the second batch of agony, which he merely nods and grits his teeth. I gently place the enormous swab over his chest, earning a muffled grunt. His neck twists at an odd angle, refusing to look at me as I apologize frantically.

"Don't-don't blame yourself," Kyouya stammers, crooning weakly. "I-I did this…to myself. Agh!"

"Kyouya-san, _please,_ don't talk!" I shout, noticing the white pus seep out of his wound.

"I was…practicing with Leone. It was a rebound…" he mumbles, trying to look at me. "I was…I was attacked."

I freeze, instinctively pressing down harder, earning another grunt. Wincing, I ease up as the information wraps itself around my head. Rage bellowed up inside of me, contained only by Kyouya's presence. Whoever harmed him would pay! A mixture of internal sadness wraps itself over my body, knowing that I could have gone with him and possibly rescued him. I was feeling lightheaded earlier due to lack of sleep the night before because we were watching horror movies that I continuously freaked out about. I accidentally clung to Kyouya a few times, but I moved away instantly, knowing he hated closeness. What I did note, however, was that he did not push me away like usual and merely smirked at my cowardice. I really wish I never watched those scary films because I could have saved him!

"It was a Face Hunter…" he adds, bringing me out of my inner turmoil. "I couldn't…I couldn't tell who-ugh!-but it was one of them."

"Kyouya-san…" I grit my teeth, feeling hatred broil up in my gut. Clenching my fist, I vow, "Don't worry, Kyouya-san! I'll go through every single Face Hunter until I find the one that did this to you! All one hundred of them!"

Kyouya scoffs with a smirk, his fang still poking through his lip. Even with his situation, that fang is always there. Sometimes, I wonder why he has that adorable canine, but now is not the place to ask. I just figured it was a birth defect, but it was so cute! Placing the hydrogen peroxide and swabs away, I remove an enormous roll of white bandages and begin ripping it back so that it is long enough to wrap around his lean back multiple times. Slowly, I encircle his lithe chest with the bandages, watching as his chest heaves with each slow, articulated breath. He winces again as the feeling of the sticky tape leaves him in a fidgeting position. A few times around the bandages go, practically covering his entire upper body in white. However, the blood is still seeping through, staining the white crimson.

"Kyouya-san, we should go to a hospital," I warn as he blankly gazes over me to my computer.

"Are you writing a book?" he questions wearily, swinging his legs over to the edge of my bed.

I am utterly stunned like lightning struck through me. What book? I can hardly make sentences go together or remember the names of people I just met. Following his gaze, I gasp slightly and realize that I left my so-called "love letter" about Kyouya on it. Immediately, I shoot up and save the file before closing the page. Offering a quirky smile, I reject his idea of me writing a novel.

Kyouya stares at me, almost bewildered at my jumpiness, and he has a right to be. My startled behavior is enough to make anyone feel uneasy. "You're writing something. What is it?"

"I-it's nothing, really. Just words strung together to make sentences. It doesn't make sense at all," I joke, scratching the back of my head as he shakily gets up, using my chair for support.

Without warning, Kyouya grabs the mouse and goes into my files. I gasp, shouting to know what he was doing before he brings up my feelings about him on the file I saved. Gasping sharply, I dart over and close the page before he has the chance to read even a single line. Annoyance flashes on Kyouya's handsome face, clearly irked about my behavior.

"Come on, Benkei. It can't be that bad," he urges stubbornly.

Damn him and his obstinate attitude! It's the one thing I can't stand about him! When Kyouya wants something, he'll get it. No matter how far he has to go. Of course, while I admired that part about him in a somewhat awed fashion, it bothered me that when it came to winning, Kyouya would do anything. I sigh, shaking my head and insist that it is nothing once more.

…And then Kyouya flipped back up the file. Again.

"Oh, come on, Kyouya-san! Please, please, please, don't ready it! It-it sucks! I'm no good at writing!" I entreat, but Kyouya nudges me away and continues reading.

He reads everything, and there is nothing I can do about it. My heart races a million beats a second, making me grit my teeth to control myself. His expression is blank throughout, but I do notice a few brief flashes of pink cheeks and sad eyes. Once he is finished with my writing, Kyouya gazes at me.

"When were you planning on telling me?" he questions seriously.

"I-I wasn't. You read everything. You know why. A guy like me? I'm just annoying, fat, ugly, everything you hate."

"Benkei! You can be so damn stupid and blind sometimes!" he snaps, snatching my arm so tightly that I wonder if he caused it to bleed as the pain was terrible. "Do you really care what I think about external appearances? Look at my hair! You think I put effort into this?"

"…Yes."

"…Well, sometimes I do, but that's beside the point! Benkei, why didn't you tell me?"

"Kyouya-san, you're bleeding, and you could lose more blood if we don't get you to a hospital immediately!"

Kyouya's eyes flare with rage, knowing that he was not getting what he wants to hear from me. As much as I wish to pour my heart out, I cannot. Not now while his chest is soaked with blood. Before I could usher him out of my room, Kyouya storms past me and locks the door, standing in front of it.

"Benkei, why were you hiding your feelings?" he demands heatedly.

There's that damn stubbornness again!

"Kyouya-san, we need to go! Your wound-!"

"Benkei, please, tell me."

I shut up instantly, noting the almost hurt intonation of his voice. Suddenly, I feel like I'm the villain, the one who causes his sickness. The fierceness in his orbs diminishes, replaced by misery. I bit my lower lip, sighing quietly as I sit down in front of him on my bed. My throat closes, swallowing my word vomit that tries desperately to spill out. I keep my gaze on Kyouya, mouth a slight gape.

"All right, Kyouya-san. I'll be honest with you. I love you! I've loved you from the moment I followed you from underneath that railroad! I felt a strange connection to you, drawn in by your power! However, my feelings grew as we traveled together. It was that moment that when you left to follow Daidouji that I…that I realized I was in love with you. That separation got me thinking what life would be like without you, and it was bleak and morbid. There was no joy, no happiness, nothing. When you came back…changed, I was so scared. I wanted you back you to being you, and I was just so happy when you were okay. Seeing you unconscious, it hurt so much that it only deepened my appreciation and care you for. So, please, don't hate me or anything, but I love you, Kyouya Tategami."

…Wait…the word vomit just spewed out…

I just said all of that?

My brain suddenly explodes in a fit of horror. What have I done? I probably just ruined our friendship! My tongue ties itself into a knot, refusing to say anything more. I can no longer face him. Everything spins, worsening my mind into a hurricane of horrid emotions. Would he hate me and kick me out of our shared apartment? On the other hand, would he shrug it off and treat me the same as ever? The latter was the favorable option for me, and I can only pray to whatever deity there is to come help me.

"I knew it."

"…What?" I fling my head, too stunned to say anything else.

"I knew you were in love with me the moment you hugged me for the very fist time. I could see it in your eyes." Kyouya pauses, crossing his arms across his chest. "We need to talk."

"A-after the hospital," I insist, standing up. I feel a light blush creep onto my face, unsure of what he is thinking. "Y-you could be dying, and we-we don't know it."

Kyouya stares at me for what seems like forever before eventually nodding. I quickly place Dark Bull into my pocket with my shooter as Kyouya collects his trench coat and places it on. In silence, we leave our apartment in Bey Park, heading towards the hospital. Thankfully, the hospital is a short walk from our home, so we do not need transportation from a vehicle. Somehow, Kyouya can still walk. His resilience is inspiring to me, but his unnatural silence slashes worry into my heart.

_Say something, _I internally plead. _Say anything, Kyouya-san._

"Why me?" he asks.

"Huh? What do you mean, why you? Kyouya-san, you're amazing! I wish you could see it in yourself."

"I do, but why me? There are other stronger bladers in the world. If you met Ginga or Tsubasa or even Ryuuga first, you'd fall in love with them, right?"

Without warning, my brain instructs my hand to snatch his as we exit the apartment building. He gasps shortly, just as shocked as I am, but I take a breath and sigh quietly. My body takes control of my mind when it berates itself for such stupidity and reckless action, and I lower myself down before I realize that I, Benkei Hanawa, am kissing Kyouya Tategami.

Kyouya does not move away. He stands there, but I can feel his fingers slowly, very temptingly, wrap around mine. He tastes like the wild, a blast of cool air blowing into me, revitalizing every fiber of my being. I can feel the heat from his chapped lips as Kyouya seems to press himself in closer to me. There is still power and boldness from his stature as I slowly break away. I did not want to, but I figured that he needed to breath. We stare at each other for a while, unsure of what to do, me especially since I am the one who initiated the soft kiss.

As Kyouya opens his mouth to speak, he grunts in pain, holding his chest. Blood is more fervently coming out, poisoning the purity of the white bandages. I gasp sharply, feeling abrupt horror grip at my body as I grasp his shoulders, holding him upright as he falls into me.

"Benkei…hospital," he croons weakly.

I nod, taking Kyouya's arm and hoist it over my own. I run as fast I can, barreling through the people. Occasionally, I swat some away like flies as Kyouya's conscious slips in and out. I can hear him mumble to himself before he suddenly leans into me and whispers a single sentence into my ear.

"Don't ever leave my side."

Once those heartfelt words leave his lips, he faints into my shoulder. My heart burst with joy through the tragedy like a volcano blowing its top. I feel like screaming with bliss, desiring to shout to the world that Kyouya wanted me at his side. Me! Of all people! I wipe my eyes of oncoming tears, bringing Kyouya into my arms so he does not fall to the ground.

…

"So, you didn't leave my side."

"Nope!" I cheerily reply as Kyouya finally wakes up and speaks to me.

He had been out cold for hours, but he is finally stabilized. The doctors and nurses of Bey Park Hospital are currently my heroes, and I almost threw myself to their feet for all of their care. Kyouya would be out of the hospital in a few days, and throughout Kyouya's surgery, I remained by his side just like he asked. It is a vow I would never break, my code of loving honor. Of course, this irked the surgeons that were working on him, but if I stayed in the corner with a mask on my face to not pass germs, it was fine. Now that he is awake, I desperately desired to speak to him about what occurred between us.

Kyouya tries sitting up, but realizes the effort is too much and lies back down with a sigh. He glances over to me, offering a demure grin with his fang sticking out of his mouth slightly. "Thanks for staying."

"No problem! Um, Kyouya-san, about-"

"Kyouya."

"Huh?"

"Just call me Kyouya, Benkei."

I pause, surprised at the sudden equality he is thrusting upon me before I smile. "Kyouya, about what I did and said…"

"It's all right, Benkei, really." Kyouya takes a breath and adds, "You're a good kisser, not that I would know since you were…" Another pause and a sheepish blush. "…my first kiss."

"Whoa, seriously? I didn't mean-"

"No…I liked it."

"I-I liked it, too."

Kyouya gazes over to me after glancing away. He brushes his bangs from his eyes before asking, "So, where are you taking me for our date once I get out of here?"

The tiny little thing called my brain explodes again after rebuilding itself a few hours ago. Did he say "date?" He did! I gape at him, astonished at his question before I grin. "Anywhere you want."

"There's a nice zoo a little to the north of here. I made the animals go insane. You'll like it, I hope."

"So long as you're there, I'm happy, Kyouya."

Kyouya grins at me, genuinely, devotedly grins. He sits up and hugs me, wrapping his arms around my neck and shoulders drowsily. I tense in his warm, comforting grasp. The feeling of love prospered in my chest, and I immediately hold him to me. I brush through the soft, green-blue locks of his wild hair, losing myself in the moment. Kyouya leans up to my ear, whispering a statement that brings tears to my eyes. He sits back down, grinning as I frantically wipe my eyes to not cry.

"Come on, you big baby. Don't cry. You do that a lot," he urges, smirking.

"A-all right, Kyouya. No more crying, I swear, so long as I get to be by your side forever."

"Done deal, love, done deal."

…

My Kyouya/Benkei senses were tingling, so I had to write this. XD


End file.
